parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters Story 2 (1999)
a spoof of Toy Story 2. Cast *Sheriff Woody - Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) *Buzz Lightyear - Peter Pan *Jessie - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: The Return to The Sea) *Stinky Pete the Prospector - Hunter (Storks)=(Voice-Actor-Refrence) *Bullseye - Manny (Ice Age) *Al McWhiggin - King Malbert (Igor) *Wheezy - Remy (Ratatouille) *Utility Belt Buzz - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) *Zurg - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Mr. Potato Head - Buck (Ice Age 3: Dawn of The Dinosaurs) *Mrs. Potato Head - Iridessa (Disney Fairies) *Slinky Dog - Norm (Norm of The North) *Rex - Sid (Ice Age) *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Blu, Rafael, Nico and Pedro (Rio) *Hamm - P.T. Flea (A Bug's Life)=(Voice-Actor-Refrence) *Bo Peep - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Sarge - Sergeant Monty (Valiant) *Sarge's Soldiers - Various Birds *Andy Davis - Nate Gardner (Storks) *Mrs. Davis - Sarah Gardner (Storks) *Molly Davis - Baby Diamond Destiny (Storks) *Buster - Lou (Cats and Dogs) *Tour Guide Barbie - Mandy (UglyDolls) *Geri the Cleaner - Louis Merante (Leap!/Ballerina) *Etch - Migo (Smallfoot) *Mr. Spell - Brian (Igor) *Mr. Shark - Bela (Hotel Transylvania 2) *Rocky Gibraltar - Mighty Eagle (The Angry Birds Movie) *Barrel of Monkeys - Snowgies (Frozen Fever) *Troll Dolls - Trolls Characters *Trash Can Toys - Zombies (ParaNorman) *Emily - Ani (Next Gen) *Amy - Cindy Lou Who (The Grinch, 2018) *Amy's Barbie Dolls - Tinker Bell and Periwinkle (Disney Fairies) *Barbie Dolls - Various Female Characters *Flik (in Outtakes) - Tintin (The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn) *Heimlich (in Outtakes) - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots - Red and Yellow (M&M's) Trailer/Transcript *Characters Story 2 (1999) Trailer/Transcript Transcript Parts *Characters Story 2 (1999) Part 1 - Opening Credits/Peter Pan's Mission *Characters Story 2 (1999) Part 2 - Jonathan's Lost Hat/It's Lou! *Characters Story 2 (1999) Part 3 - Jonathan's Arm Gets Ripped *Characters Story 2 (1999) Part 4 - Jonathan Meets Remy/Guynapped *Characters Story 2 (1999) Part 5 - To the Penthouse *Characters Story 2 (1999) Part 6 - The Round Up Gang *Characters Story 2 (1999) Part 7 - Jonathan's Roundup *Characters Story 2 (1999) Part 8 - Jonathan Nearly Loses his Arm *Characters Story 2 (1999) Part 9 - Crossing The Road *Characters Story 2 (1999) Part 10 - Arrival of Louis Merante/At King Malbert's Character Barn *Characters Story 2 (1999) Part 11 - Neverland Switch/The Girl Aisle *Characters Story 2 (1999) Part 12 - Melody Gets Mad) *Characters Story 2 (1999) Part 13 - Melody's Story ("When She Loved Me") *Characters Story 2 (1999) Part 14 - Searching for Jonathan *Characters Story 2 (1999) Part 15 - Into The Vents *Characters Story 2 (1999) Part 16 - To the Rescue/Jonathan Stays *Characters Story 2 (1999) Part 17 - Battle With Captain Hook/Car Chase *Characters Story 2 (1999) Part 18 - Jonathan vs. Hunter/Rescuing Melody *Characters Story 2 (1999) Part 19 - Welcome Home *Characters Story 2 (1999) Outtakes *Characters Story 2 (1999) Part 20 - End Credits Gallery Jonathan in Hotel Transylvania 2.jpeg|Jonathan as Woody Peter_Pan.png|Peter Pan as Buzz Lightyear Melody from The Little Mermaid 2 - Return to the Sea.jpg|Melody as Jessie Hunter.jpg|Hunter as Stinky Pete the Prospector Manny (Ice Age).jpg|Manny as Bullseye King-malbert--igor-70.jpg|King Malbert as Al McWhiggin Remy .jpg|Remy as Wheezy Wallace.jpg|Wallace as Utility Belt Buzz Captain Hook in Peter Pan Return to Neverland.jpg|Captain Hook as Zurg Buck-ice-age-dawn-of-the-dinosaurs-9.37.jpg|Buck as Mr. Potato Head Iridessa-movie.jpg|Iridessa as Mrs. Potato Head Norm-norm-of-the-north-2-keys-to-the-kingdom-58.9.jpg|Norm as Slinky Dog Sid in Ice Age: The Meltdown.jpeg|Sid as Rex Blu2.png|Blu, Rafael.PNG.png|Rafael, Nico-0.PNG.png|Nico Pedro in Rio.jpg|and Pedro as Squeeze Toy Alien Trio Pt-flea-a-bugs-life-7 59.jpg|P.T. Flea as Hamm Mavis in Hotel Transylvania 2.jpg|Mavis as Bo Peep Sergeant Monty.jpg|Sergeant Monty as Sarge Nate-gardner-storks-5.25.jpg|Nate Gardner as Andy Davis Sarah Gardner.jpeg|Sarah Gardner as Mrs. Davis Th1LPHQUA3.jpg|Baby Diamond Destiny as Molly Davis Lou.jpeg|Lou as Buster Mandy-uglydolls-46.2.jpg|Mandy as Tour Guide Barbie Merante-leap-70.jpg|Louis Merante as Geri the Cleaner Migo (Smallfoot).png|Migo as Etch Brian in igor.jpeg|Brian as Mr. Spell Bela-hotel-transylvania-2-2.23.jpg|Bela as Mr. Shark Mighty-eagle-the-angry-birds-movie-2-13 1.jpg|Mighty Eagle as Rocky Gibraltar Snowgies frozen fever.png|Snowgies as Barrel of Monkeys Trolls_Characters.jpeg|Trolls Characters as Troll Dolls Zombies-ParaNorman-profile.jpg|Zombies as Trash Can Toys ani--7.54.jpg|Ani as Emily Cindy-lou-who-the-grinch-2.13.jpg|Cindy Lou Who as Amy Tinker_Bell_and_Periwinkle.jpeg|Tinker Bell and Periwinkle as Amy's Barbie Dolls Tintin in The Adventures of Tintin- The Secret of the Unicorn.jpg|Tintin as Flik (in Outtakes) Baloo in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Baloo as Heimlich (in Outtakes) M&M's Red and Yellow Commercial.jpg|Red and Yellow as Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:DeviantART Category:YouTube Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Movie Spoofs Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Movie Spoofs (1970-1999) Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Disney Movie Spoofs Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Pixar Movie Spoofs